With improvement of living standards, spare time activities of people are getting more and more abundant and colorful. electronic game devices incorporating entertainment, development of intelligence, cultivating EQ, health and fitness are getting more and more popular. As an important part of an electronic game device, the game joystick switches are critical assembly unit for the people experiencing electronic games.
In prior art, a conventional game joystick switch includes a frame bracket, a first movable piece erecting in the frame bracket and rotatably mounted thereon, a second movable piece extending along a direction orthogonal to longitudinal direction of the first movable piece and erecting in the frame bracket and rotatably mounted thereon, a rocker lever capable of tilting motion and protruding out from the frame bracket, a rocker lever base movable and arranged along axis line of the rocker lever, and a base mounted under the frame bracket. A reset spring is provided between the rocker lever and the rocker lever base. The reset spring is configured to fulfill reset operation to the rocker lever. Electronic members are mounted on a housing.
The conventional game joystick switch has the following defects: first, with development of technology, precision requirement for the people of the game joystick switch is getting higher. While in the conventional switch, due to touch connection of the reset spring and the rocker lever, resilience of the reset spring is insufficient to make the rocker lever have a sufficient restoration, thereby resulting in a low operation accuracy. Second, the electronic members are fixed on the housing outside the frame bracket, thereby the electronic members are obviously bulged thereon, resulting in a product in large size, impeding developing small product. Third, the base is fixed on the housing by snap-fit of buckle point and buckle hole, with which combination is not tightened, with a lot of accessories and a complicated structure, and inconvenient installation.